villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Bird
"Pretty Bird" is a song from the 2011 Blue Sky animated film Rio. It features Nigel as he explains his backstory to the captured heroes. The song was performed by Nigel's voice actor Jemaine Clement and a chorus as the other birds providing backup. Lyrics |-|Film= I was striking, suave, ambitious, Feet to beak, so birdi-licious Now I'm vile, I am villainous, and vicious, Oh, and malicious I had it all, a TV show, women too I was tall, over one foot two Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes That's why I am so evil Why I do what I do (He was a superstar) So young and vital (He’s nasty) A South American idol (He's a suspicious bird) Who said that about me? (A very vicious bird) I'll have you rotisseried! I'm a feathery freak With a beak A bird murderer You think you're badder than me? I've never heard of ya I'm evil I'll fill your cheese balls with weevils I poop on people and I blame it on seagulls was him (He's a nasty bird) I'm invincible (He's ghastly) I'm unminceable I'm unwashable Unrinseable Like an abandoned school I have no principle All of you Brazilian birds All 80 million birds I'll tell you what I'm going to do I'm going to make you... up now. Shut up! It's just me. I will make you ugly... too... |-|Soundtrack= I was striking, suave, ambitious, Feet to beak, so birdi-licious Now I'm vile, I am villainous, and vicious, Oh, and malicious I had it all, a TV show, women too I was tall, over one foot two Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes That's why I am so evil Why I do what I do (He was a superstar) So young and vital (He’s nasty) A South American idol (He's a suspicious bird) Who said that about me? (A very vicious bird) I'll have you rotisseried! I was the king of telling novellas The envy of all the other fellows Then I was pushed out For a Pretty Polly parakeet from Paraguay They called Patricious Common Paraguayan name (He's a nasty bird) I'm insidious (He's nasty) Oh, I'm hideous (He was a real macaw) I'm a cockatoo (An obscene bird) Yes, that bit's true I'm a feathery freak With a beak A bird murderer You think you're badder than me? I've never heard of ya I'm evil I'll fill your cheese balls with weevils I poop on people and I blame it on seagulls was him (He's a nasty bird) I'm invincible (He's ghastly) I'm unminceable I'm unwashable Unrinseable Like an abandoned school I have no principle All of you Brazilian birds All 80 million birds I'll tell you what I'm going to do I'm going to make you... up now. Shut up! It's just me. I will make you ugly... too... you hear how dramatic that was? At the end? Other Appearances *An extended version of the song was featured on the film's soundtrack. Gallery Images evilnigel.jpg rappinnigel.gif cukoo.gif Videos Rio Nigel's Song Fox Family Entertainment Pretty Bird Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs